Heavy Object Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. Collapsible List Table Object Spec Table Tasklist *Light Novel Volume Chapters (Expand with details and use as base for general expansion progress on wiki) **Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 2 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 3 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 01/Epilogue (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 02/Chapter 1 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 02/Chapter 2 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 02/Chapter 3 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 02/Epilogue (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 03/Chapter 1 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 03/Chapter 2 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 03/Chapter 3 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 03/Epilogue (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 04/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 04/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 04/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 04/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 05/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 05/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 05/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 05/Chapter 4 **Light Novel Volume 05/Chapter 5 **Light Novel Volume 05/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 06/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 06/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 06/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 06/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 07/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 07/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 07/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 07/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 08/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 08/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 08/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 08/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 09/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 09/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 09/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 09/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 10 **Light Novel Volume 10/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 10/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 10/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 10/Epilogue *Episodes **Episode 01 **Episode 02 **Episode 03 **Episode 04 **Episode 05 **Episode 06 **Episode 07 **Episode 08 **Episode 09 **Episode 10 **Episode 11 **Episode 12 *Manga Chapters **Heavy Object Manga Chapter 01 **Heavy Object Manga Chapter 02 **Heavy Object Manga Chapter 03 **Heavy Object Manga Chapter 04 **Heavy Object Manga Chapter 05 **Heavy Object S Manga Chapter 01 **Heavy Object A Manga Chapter 01 *Manga Volumes **Heavy Object Manga Volume 01 **Heavy Object S Manga Volume 01 **Heavy Object S Manga Volume 02 **Heavy Object S Manga Volume 03 **Heavy Object A Manga Volume 01 *Image (enable Infobox Novel/Anime image switching option) **Anime: Quenser, Heivia, Froleytia, Milinda, Baby Magnum, Ayami, Promotional *Video: Trailer 1, Trailer 2 *Characters **IK K/R: ***Charlemagne's captain (シャルルマーニュの艦長) **CC ***Male Bodyguard (護衛の男) *Objects **Baby Magnum (Smoothing) **Water Strider (Verification, Smoothing) **Tri-Core (Verification, Smoothing) **Generation 0.5 (Verification, Smoothing) **Bright Hopper (Smoothing) **Break Carrier (Verification, Smoothing) **Indigo Plasma **Active Sledge‎ **Snow Quake **Archangel‎ **Gatling 033‎ *Factions/Organizations **United Nations **MIB **37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion/37th MMB/37th CMB (verify via source) **Mass Driver zaibatsu/conglomerate (マスドライバー財閥) **Athletica **Valkyrie (ヴァルキリエ) **Center (中央) **Sky Blue (スカイブルー（SKYBLUE.inc）)(北欧禁猟区, North Sanctuary) **Moss Green (モスグリーン.co.ltd) **Ichirei Shikon (一霊四魂) (Island Nation, 島国) **Unicorn (ユニコーン) **Nataraja (ナタラージャ) *Locations **Alaska **Strait of Gibraltar **Oceania **Antarctica **Moon **Iquazu District **Amazon District **Loyauté District **Solomon District **Cook District ***Cook Addition Islands **Athabasca District **Island Nation **Ame-no-Darin **Far West Pacific District **New Caledonia District ***Château de Rouge **Lost Angels *Terminology **Technopics **Nataraja **Space Elevator **Mass Driver **Hand Axe **Morning Star **Powered Suit **Fighters **Hyena *Other **Translation Guide **Timeline **Setting **Merchandise **Template:Nihongo *Other Language Heavy Object Wiki links (Ru) *Merchandise (Dengekiya) *JP Wikipedia *Ver Rom Source *Anime News Network Article (24/09/2015), 24 episodes Terminology/Translation Guide Characters *Character List Objects *Object Military Terms Non-Object Vehicles Factions & Organizations Locations Staff *Category:Staff Media *Category:Media Light Novels *Category:Light Novel Volumes Novel Chapters *Category:Light Novel Chapters Manga Chapters *Category:Manga Chapters Episodes *Category:Episodes Other Terms References